


La Maladie

by Madrisbon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 病。
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&France（Hetalia）, Spain/France(Hetalia), 仏西 - Relationship, 法西 - Relationship, 西仏, 西法
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La Maladie

1  
安东尼奥觉得自己病了。  
就像候鸟在春天——它们总是最先听到花苞带着喜悦轻轻颤抖的声音（事实上，除了扑翅时会恼人地落下片片羽毛，以及每时每刻都在啄食及排泄这两点，弗朗西斯很喜欢鸟类），于南方度过了不算冗长的冬，终于将要回到故乡。这是烙入本能的迁徙。  
不同的是，候鸟总是陪着绿意葱茏向北而去，安东尼奥却是向着南方回到自己的家乡；候鸟总喜欢不带理由地就发出串串噪音，仿佛鸟类都是歌唱家似的，而这位西班牙人离开的时候，可罕见地没有发出一点声音。他只是垂着眼低低亲吻了沉睡着的法国人的额头，他刚经历一场酒友争冠，一贯敏感的直觉呢，也变得像投在地板上的彩灯一般醉醺醺昏沉沉。  
待他踏进机场时，弗朗西斯应该已经醒过来了。他猜。于是他拍了一张照，红葡萄酒色的地毯，深蓝色的告示牌上是白黄两色的法语。配上“Je suis parti ”（我出发了）和一个有点蠢的表情，于凌晨五点发布。  
快要登机前，也就是凌晨六点，弗朗西斯睁着惺忪睡眼，评论了一句“Bon voyage！ ”（旅途愉快）。他们两个多年好友之间总是有着不成文的距离规定与独一无二的默契，这么多年走来状似亲密无间实则不然，他们之间，不会有追问，不会有逼迫，不会有歇斯底里。总而言之不会有任何因为炙热感情而诱引出的偏离既定轨道的东西。  
这让他们很心安，年轻人的热情太泛滥啦，被五彩斑斓的色调冲击之后就是浪潮般不断涌来的空虚。挚友之间互相给予空虚可不太好。

所以弗朗西斯很轻易地便原谅了他的不辞而别。

飞机上的早餐算得上丰富。安东尼奥懊恼自己搞错了顺序，英式早餐注重肉类与咸香，美式早餐或许是松饼的甜意，而法式早餐则弥漫着一股黄油味和咖啡味，先咬一口甜到发齁的面包，再来一口苦到发涩的黑咖——救命，他差点没有忍住把这东西吐出来，面目狰狞了一会才缓缓吞下。怎么还是一股被稀释了的洗碗水的味道。如果先喝咖啡也许这杯咖啡倒也不至于全数浪费。  
和朋友同居的生活把他惯坏了，轮到西班牙人做早餐，法国人总会打趣“多谢我们的费尔南德斯先生，今天又是从早就开始嘴甜的一天。”或者“等我亲爱的艾拉吻我的时候，她就会发现我们做早餐换班的间隔是三天。”（或许是艾拉，或许是帕斯卡尔，或许是塞西里，谁能记得清呢。）  
“弗朗吉，你的嘴已经够甜了。”“真奇怪，你竟然还有超过三天的情人。”而安东尼奥则会如此笑着回答，带着些发自内心的讶异和实打实的坦率，下次依然会不思悔改地抬起砂糖罐一阵猛甩。  
除了手下的甜点太甜——甜点本来就应该很甜的！安东尼奥确实是一个足以和弗朗西斯匹敌的优秀美食家兼厨师。不过他们并不会放弃在某个清闲的午后或者傍晚一起去某家咖啡馆里坐坐的机会。  
“咖啡馆凝聚着法国人的生命。”弗朗西斯总是在怀念那些光明时代。在巴黎街角那些拥挤吵闹的咖啡馆里，人们不惮烟草味是否会引得旁人咳嗽阵阵。美丽的女性穿着时兴的衣裙，肩膀上纹花的吊饰向下便衬出白皙的酥胸。有些蹩脚的文学艺术在宿醉的呕吐物弥漫的馊味中发酵。倒不妨碍毕加索笔下的裸体的恋人眉眼带笑，不妨碍海明威和胡安对饮，留下“西班牙最伟大的斗牛士”的赞誉，也不妨碍旅居于此的梵高绘制下仿佛在燃烧的、满怀热情的康乃馨。  
安东尼奥并不是一个太复古的人，但他确实是一个良好的听众。弗朗西斯有太多太多的故事，而他的情人又如同潮水般从来没能停留下来同他分享。所以同样有着很多故事的西班牙人只好在午睡第一的前提下接受这个使命。他在巴黎有稳定的工作，有着不小的社交圈。还真的有可能长居于此。  
可是他病了。

安东尼奥下意识捧起咖啡往嘴边送了一口，终于又在面目狰狞中清醒过来。  
“这位先生，您没事吧？”  
“没事没事。”他摆了摆手，橄榄绿色的眼睛里满是笑意，“那个，不好意思，可以给我的咖啡再加点糖吗？”

2  
这是什么该死的病呢？谁都不能断言。  
病症发作的时候，喉咙就仿佛被女人死死扼住，连呼吸都变得断断续续，心脏处尖锐的疼痛，让人想要将这个无用的器官掏出来，剖开看看这之中是否落入了猴面包树的树种，汲取心尖的血疯狂生长。  
它终究会冲破胸腔。  
如此声势浩大的病变。

弗朗西斯是一位摄影师。在他的镜头下，有晨光和夕阳，了不起的铁塔或温柔漫淌出河床的塞纳河，也有落下的花，广场上的鸽子，在光影之间跳着芭蕾的女孩，……那么多张照片，独独少了他自己。  
在去年的时候，他们才认识到了这个问题，安东尼奥决定现学现用，替弗朗西斯拍几张有点纪念意义的照片。法国人闻言保证自己会倾囊相授毕生绝学，然而第二天他们便又各忙各的了。最终达成了安东尼奥是有天赋的所以懒得教这个共识。  
“嘿！到这里来！”  
他们选择了趁着假期，往西北去“玫瑰海岸”。露出海面的花岗岩岩礁，锐利的线条勾勒出的绮丽红色浪漫无比。  
安东尼奥胸前挂着相机，朝着在远处看海的法国人招手，弗朗西斯做了个稍等的手势。没有午睡的西班牙人有点累了，于是他懒得举起相机，干脆睁着自己橄榄绿的眼睛去抓拍朋友的身影。  
这里并不像蔚蓝海岸那样挤满游客，时值黄昏，捎着微凉的风，更是有种独特而令人心安的宁静。两个人的影子一前一后，被拉伸在这片海滩上。浪潮的涌动声送走嘴碎的海鸟。  
这期间倒是有几个女孩端着饮料过来搭上两句话，他委婉地拒绝了酒吧的浪漫夜晚，友好地留下了几张合影。  
“你是一个人来这里度假的吗？”  
“不是，我和我的朋友一起来的。”  
“女朋友吗？像你这样英俊的小伙子，她可真放心把你扔在这呢。”  
西班牙人想解释又不知道从何解释，最终选择笑着和女孩告别。  
“哇哦，我还真是放心把你扔在这里呢，英俊的小伙子。”  
弗朗西斯带着些笑意的声音和脸上突然的冰凉让他回神。没有察觉到他在偷听的西班牙人决定将此归咎于他过分轻的脚步。赤着双脚嘛。  
“多亏女朋友太美丽。”安东尼奥漫不经心地揉了揉眼睛，续了这个玩笑，“这是什么？”他接过那冰冰凉凉的东西。  
“女朋友给你找的红色小石头。我找了很久，作个留念。惨淡的安东尼奥，惨淡的弗朗西斯，在人家的恋爱蜜月胜地过了一个惨淡的假期。”  
“……也不算太惨淡啦。”  
他笑着抬眼，突然发现晚霞透过朋友的发间，背对着霞光他那笑容竟如此柔和。  
“咔嚓——”

这无疑是一张非常成功的照片，安东尼奥敢保证这是他人像拍摄的顶峰之作。  
作为证明，自己的手机锁屏就是它。

嗡……

“到了吗？”  
随他落地到达的短信。  
“刚下飞机。”  
他非常钦佩对方将时间掐得准这一点，对于自己是无论如何都做不到的。

3  
半日车程回到家中已经深夜。  
安东尼奥躺在床上，觉得自己全身上下都是病菌的味道，每一寸皮肤下都是黑色的血日夜湍流循环。他开始幻想自己死后，蛆虫会自眼球下钻出，他平日里总是带着轻松笑意的嘴唇最终会瘫下去。  
他睡不着。于是起身走进了淋浴间。冷且强劲的水流砍在他的身上。一刀一刀，如若再锋利些也许就能砍走他的无端烦躁——被水流切断喉管，被温柔而坚韧的水绞断脖子，留下清脆的“咔嚓”一声。  
实际上，无端烦躁这种词真的不适合安东尼奥。  
这里的阳光过分灿烂，一望无际的通透明亮让游客终日都难以嗅到悲伤的气息，悠闲踏入高悬着的五彩斑斓的刺绣打下的阴影便仿佛能随意走进过去，午后于水果摊，用衣角揩去散发出过熟甜香的千千万万色块之一，如何想要去皱起眉头，去阴下脸，去无端烦躁呢？然而这里确实有着烙入骨髓的忧郁的气质，那大片大片连绵着的、渍满钝痛的阴暗时节被慢慢习惯，便也不必再提。  
谁都爱这位南欧人温柔亲切的笑容。弗朗西斯也不例外。

“Aux Champs-Elysées ,aux Champs-Élysées ”  
“Au soleil,sous la pluie ,à midi ou à minuit ”  
“Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Élysées ”  
（在香榭丽舍，在香榭丽舍）  
（无论是晴是雨，不管白昼黑夜）  
（你想要的东西于此应有尽有）

这首歌流行了很久很久，音符被无数女声男声循环。但是有着神奇魔力的地方可远远不止香榭丽舍——无论是晴是雨，不管白昼黑夜，渍满情欲的邂逅始终随处可寻，还未能带着些笨拙地念出彼此的名字，便先适应了如何接吻。从手开始，贴上脸颊，蜜语絮絮，双唇相依，如同咬下带着几分酸涩的樱桃。  
这或许就是杂碎的小小浪漫，走在大街上，想向任何人敞开心扉，任何人。互不相识的两人，冒冒失失地跌入对方的怀里，漫漫长夜后，清晨便共同听着鸟歌唱所谓爱情。  
任何人。  
安东尼奥想起那些夜晚，如水的目光将他淹没，口红的印记染上衬衫领口——工业品的味道扑鼻。女人温柔地笑着，他也温柔地笑着。这一场场桃色的博弈中，他并不觉得自己的脑子与自己的灵魂是配套的，脑子机械地指挥着他的四肢，而他的灵魂却愣在原地，怔怔地思索着这一切的意义。  
思索无能，直到弗朗西斯和他并肩走在昏暗的街道上，烟味开始在鼻尖弥漫，他才回过神来，接过对方递来的烟，叼着凑近他用手指掐着的小小火苗，火苗跃动，跃动，弗朗西斯的眼睫低垂，一绺稚弱的火面绽露于自己眼前。  
“看来你很享受今夜。”他笑道。  
无论是晴是雨，不管白昼黑夜，你想要的东西于此应有尽有。  
不过是换了种形式给予给你罢了。  
牺牲情人的热烈，便能换回友人的陪伴。他们彼此都清楚不已。  
不过他病了。

手机铃声牵回了他的思绪。

“嘿，安东尼，猜猜我现在在哪？”对方的声音在一片风声中，显得异常地遥远。  
“你在外面吹风吗，弗朗吉，你是不是喝了酒，声音怎么轻飘飘的。”  
“是啊，我喝了酒。”法国人站在天台上，他一手插着口袋，金发于夜风散乱开来。“你大概什么时候回来？”  
他沉默了一会，淋浴喷头漏下几滴水，随自他的发间滑下的水滴一同滴落在瓷砖上面。  
“我想，我应该……”他用浴巾抹了抹脸上的水珠，“应该不会再回来了。”  
对方明显沉默了一会。随后带着笑意的声音再度于耳边响起。  
“……为什么？”  
安东尼奥看不到在巴黎的穹顶之下，面无表情的弗朗西斯，他倒是谙熟友人语气里的笑意。  
“大概是厌倦了吧。”  
“厌倦什么？”  
“厌倦这一切。这座城市，这座城市里的每一个人，这座城市里的所谓风景，这座城市的肮脏和虚假的繁华。我讨厌这里……该死，我每天甚至连午睡的时间都没有，整天像没有头的苍蝇乱转乱转。”他的声音一开始还很平和，后来却愈发激昂，可是他的心，却是这样麻木地盯着自己。  
“……”  
“所以，弗朗西斯，不必为我可惜了，回到家乡也会有新的人生的。为我庆祝吧。”  
“Félicitations。”  
Félicitations。

安东尼奥挂了电话，差点失声大笑起来，他终于摆脱了这一切，终于摆脱了这个法国男人，再也不需要延续这该死的友情了。  
他笑着，就像以往每日晚上他们互道晚安一般。但是笑意却要深得更多更多。然后又以体内的病菌以吞噬一切的速度，这笑意崩塌成了平淡。  
他抬起湿漉漉的手臂，捂住了脸。

可惜他病了。钝痛传达四肢百骸，带着不甚温柔的回声。  
他们曾经隔着贴了壁纸的墙，做着同样的梦。梦的世界并不受不成文的法规限制，他们在梦中荒谬地分享着某种隐密的情感，醒来时却是枕边的女人褪了色的唇。  
年轻人的热情太泛滥啦。  
被五彩斑斓的色调冲击之后就是浪潮般不断涌来的空虚。  
挚友之间互相给予空虚可不太好。

4  
除了父母和基尔伯特，似乎再没有人知道自己的病情。基尔伯特是个例外。  
那段时间弗朗西斯整日整日地没空，而前一阵子忙于乐队诸多事宜的基尔伯特罕见地有了空，于是他们一起去医院。  
他们本约好了一个畅饮叙旧的夜晚，也很不幸地化作了泡影。  
安东尼奥叮嘱过他，千万千万要替自己保守秘密。

“喂喂，所以你这家伙，连招呼都不和本大爷打就灰溜溜跑回老家了吗。”  
“不好意思啦。”他笑道，一手拿着手机，另一手喔着煎锅，牛奶的香气弥漫了整间厨房。  
“你这混蛋，至少要和我们先喝一杯吧！”  
“我这个身体，不能再喝酒了。”  
“你可以看着我和弗朗吉喝酒，他的酒量就是假的。看上去那么能喝，十听啤酒就能醉得他找妈妈。”  
“你们俩可以再约约。”他熟练地将饼翻了一个面，用余光去找白砂糖。  
“他最近可是大忙人。他马上要在巴黎举办个人摄影作品展啦。就在下个月。”  
“真了不起。”  
“一票难求，想不到他这么受欢迎啊。”  
“确实很受欢迎，特别是年轻姑娘们。”找到了，他伸出手去触糖罐。  
“……我替你买了票。”对方沉默了一会。  
“哈？我可能……”  
“你必须得来。他说了这是他第一场，也是最后一场个人展。你要是不来还是人吗？做了这么久朋友总该来捧个场吧！”  
安东尼奥的手抖了抖，一不留神半罐的糖便跃入了锅里。  
他有点懊恼地捞起了饼。放入了碟子里。  
“……好吧。”  
在此之前，他得解决这个对他而言都甜得不能再甜的可丽饼，突然间便懂得了法国人的心情。  
下个月，回到巴黎，去看看弗朗西斯这几年来的作品——他一定会忙着和同行交流经验和粉丝打交道，他们应该不会见面。  
这样也挺好。  
“我会把票寄给你的，下个月我就要回德国了。”  
“所以只能劳请我去捧场了吗？你这个善解人意的家伙。”  
和爽朗的基尔伯特聊了一会，安东尼奥终于忍受不了有点凉了的齁甜的可丽饼了，把本就挺甜的法国美食做到甜得惨绝人寰，弗朗西斯如果吃了，他那亲爱的贝拉还是塞西里吻他的时候一定会抱怨他的西班牙同居朋友做饭时手抖。  
角落里还躺着箱酒。阳光透过百叶窗洒进来，尘埃在哪可怜地缓缓起舞。  
那就喝一杯吧。  
他觉得自己好没有原则。  
就像那个明明说了不喝酒还和自己喝得酩酊大醉的人一样。  
喝了一会，他将他的病例报告撕成了粉碎，它们一半被扔入纸篓，一半洒了一地的地板。像初春的柳絮。  
5  
展览果然挤满了人，刚下飞机还没有歇脚的安东尼奥艰难地挤在人群里。  
展厅的摆设很符合弗朗西斯的审美，他踏进去，还没有看到哪怕一张海报就知道展览的主人是谁。  
那些照片，大部分安东尼奥其实都看过，有晨光和夕阳，了不起的铁塔或温柔漫淌出河床的塞纳河，也有落下的花，广场上的鸽子，在光影之间跳着芭蕾的女孩，有酒吧的迷情之夜，深深吻着心拍却浅浅交织的男男女女，也有不那么繁华的近郊区，乞讨者的腰弯成拱桥般的弧度……  
有那么几张，安东尼奥甚至能够清晰地回忆起拍摄的时间和地点，他刷着手机，或者饶有兴致地观察着法国人找寻完美角度的身影。  
然而这并不妨碍他慢慢地走在人潮里，隔着千千万万具肉体，千千万万个灵魂，虚空触碰那些带着回忆的照片，它们见证了他们的故事，与那些不带回忆的照片一起，构成了弗朗西斯的故事，而安东尼奥的故事在哪里呢？  
“啊，你看。”  
突然一个女孩止不住惊呼。  
“是他。”  
她的几个朋友也小声惊呼起来，安东尼奥敢打赌他们一定尽力想要显得礼貌些。  
是他？  
他感到困惑，但是还是礼貌地笑了笑。  
很快他便笑不出来了。他走到了长廊的尽头，那里有一个小小的展厅，展厅里全部是同一个人的照片。优秀的人像摄影。  
那个人有着微微卷曲的深色的短发，有着蜜色的皮肤。他偶尔穿着白色的衬衫，偶尔套着大码的T恤，穿着西装的时候异常帅气，极具力量感的肌肉线条沉淀。橄榄绿的眼睛在阳光下通透明亮，在阴雨天气里干净温暖。他在这些照片里，打着瞌睡面目扭曲，侧着脸垂着眼沉思，或者是得意洋洋地笑着，有安静的睡颜，也有在绿茵场上狂奔仿佛要带着狠戾的表情冲出照片……  
在明亮的灯光下，明亮的人造灯光下，给观众一种照片中的人仿佛会被永远铭记于心的错觉。  
这就是被弗朗西斯记住的安东尼奥的故事吗？  
他突然很想见见自己的法国朋友，就算自己已经病入膏肓，心脏跳动的频率异常，呼吸急促不堪，巨大的灰色调涌流不断朝他冲击而来，其中掺杂着拥有一颗便幸运十分的星星的碎屑。他伸手仿佛想要去触及每一幅照片，他们会替他继续笑着，他们可是健健康康，不曾沾染上任何多余的病菌。  
最终他的手停留在整个小展厅唯一一张不同的照片前。  
照片上的法国人笑着抬眼，晚霞透过他的的发间，背对着霞光他那笑容竟如此柔和。后面是大片大片的，玫瑰色的海滩。  
作弊，弗朗西斯作弊，这明明是自己最杰出的作品。  
他转过头，在众人诧异或者厌烦的目光奔跑着穿梭过长廊，穿过两侧整个巴黎的风景，凭信着自己荒谬的直觉推开门，朝天台跑去。  
熟悉的背影伫立于风中，那头金发在阳光下流淌着柔软的光。

“弗朗西斯！”

他大喊道，就算病带来的痛苦狠狠地扼住了他的喉咙。  
法国人转过身，挥了挥手。安东尼奥小跑向他，那双橄榄绿色的眼睛终于再藏不住任何东西了。

“你这个混蛋。”

弗朗西斯抬起手给了他一拳，又揽住了他的肩膀。  
太愚蠢了，就算病例报告被撕成粉碎，感染着的哀伤也会如同蝴蝶颤着翅飞到友人身边。

年轻人的热情太泛滥啦，被五彩斑斓的色调冲击之后就是浪潮般不断涌来的空虚。挚友之间互相给予空虚可不太好。  
——所以他们将一场绝美欢情的热烈分成了几百几千份，给昨日，今日，和明日。因为引人发笑的不安而搅拌着美酒中的碎冰，然而，然而，这该死的、被分成成百上千份的零碎之物啊，每一天都这样阴魂不散地纠缠在心上，就像沙漠绿洲中翠绿新叶上恼人的尘埃。该死，是错觉吗？他们总会觉得就算是这小得不能再小的东西，如果不被藏好，他们就会被喷涌自其上的沉甸甸的火焰灼烧，最后，最后融化成一团。  
是错觉吗？我亲爱的朋友。  
是错觉吧，我亲爱的病人。

那一拳不轻，他感受到温热的液体从鼻子里流下淌入了嘴唇，还没来得及品尝出铁锈味，弗朗西斯独特的气味便侵占了自己的嘴唇，于是他不甘落后。揽紧了对方的腰。  
于是他们紧紧相拥。  
他们吻得呼吸困难。安东尼奥觉得这又得怪自己的病。

安东尼奥生病了，病重不已，回天乏术。这是什么病呢？  
喉咙就仿佛被女人死死扼住，连呼吸都变得断断续续，心脏处尖锐的疼痛，让人想要将这个无用的器官掏出来，剖开看看这之中是否落入了猴面包树的树种，汲取心尖的血疯狂生长。  
它终究会冲破胸膛，它已经冲破了胸膛。  
在晴日，在雨日，于盛午，于深夜。于此可以得到一切想要的东西。  
“嘿……该死的，你的吻技什么时候变得这么好了。”  
弗朗西斯低低喘着气，躺在不怎么干净的地板上，安东尼奥笑着解开了自己的领带。没有回复仅仅是垂眼再送上一吻。  
“你又从来没有体验过。”

安东尼奥病了。可是这到底是什么病呢？没有人敢断言。  
诊断报告上，明显地少了一个病症啊，这群无情的医生。  
那个被漏填的空白之处，本应该写上“爱”这个词吧。  
Amor，amour。


End file.
